


The Best First Date

by aviolentfluid



Series: Dates with Ozzy and DJ [1]
Category: the waking dead
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Season 9 Spoilers, Some explicit language but not much, Top Ozzy, alt. universe where Ozzy and DJ don’t die, bottom DJ, hand holding, movie date, soft babes, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviolentfluid/pseuds/aviolentfluid
Summary: DJ and Ozzy have their first date at the movie playing at the Kingdom’s Trade Fair.





	The Best First Date

**Author's Note:**

> It had been a week since Alek had set up Ozzy and DJ on this date, well it wasn’t exactly a date but we will call it that. (It was definitely a date.)
> 
> this is my first fanfic so please don’t mind how shitty it is. They will get better along the way.

The sounds of shuffled footsteps and old chairs creaking as bodies lowered themselves into them as the members of the communities filed inside popcorn and other treats in hand. For some this was the first time they’ve seen any type of motion picture since they’re days before the outbreak all those years ago. 

Ozzy was one of the last people to enter the old theatre with DJ in tow, his large hand gently grasping around the smaller male’s wrist as he tugged the blond along. DJ’s feet trying their best with keeping up, he’d hate to stumble and cause the two of them embarrassment. Gentle eyes soon falling on two seats in the far back corner of the top row of seats. A smile finding its way onto the ex-savior’s lips. 

“This way.” The man’s voice whispered out as he quickly switched to pulling Ozzy along by the wrist instead, grasp soon loosening enough for his hand to slip down and fully take hold of the former Highwaymen’s hand. Fingers sliding between the older man’s. A crimson soon dusting across the former savior’s tanned cheeks and ears. Ozzy on the other hand was perfectly alright with this advance, his hand giving the other’s a small squeeze of reassurance. 

Lowering himself into his seat DJ let out a small hum as he relaxed into the seat some more, he was so glad he is able to relax for a while, they all needed this. Ozzy finding his spot beside the Alexandrian popcorn in hand for the two of them to share. This date already starting off better then DJ thought.

Hands clasped together in DJ’s lap as Ozzy got himself comfortable in the seat beside him, the warmth from their short hand holding lingering on the palm of the Alexandrian. Brown hues lingered on the former leader for a moment or two as he watched Ozzy finally get himself comfortable. Reaching over again his fingers found their spot between the other’s. His eyes landing on Ozzy’s a smile forming on both their faces, but DJ’s nervousness still piling itself up in the pit of his stomach. 

This date was going great so far but why was he still so fucking nervous? Was he afraid that things won’t go any further then this? Or was it that he was still confused as to who he truly was? 

But those fears soon melted away when the movie began to play on the worn canvas screen. So far he loved holding Ozzy’s hand, the warmth and gentle squeezes made him feel safe in a way. His free hand reaching over and grabbing a couple pieces of popcorn before popping them into his mouth and chewing on the slightly stale movie snack. For a few moments he felt like the world didn’t go to shit and everything was okay. 

A calloused thumb absentmindedly rubbed across the highwayman's former leader’s knuckles as brown hues watched was going on during the shitty cartoon movie. For the first time in years DJ was finally at peace with everything around him, mostly because he had Ozzy with him, someone he adored so much and would adore until his last breath.

The shorter male leaned over and rests his head on the taller man’s arm and he smiled again. DJ’s nervousness fading away as the movie played on, he felt so safe with Ozzy and he didn’t want this day to end. Free hand now resting on the ex-leader’s arm and he smiled as his gaze moved from the movie playing up to look at Ozzy. 

Their gaze meeting once more, DJ’s teeth biting down on his own lip as his eyes shifted from looking Ozzy in the eyes down to his lips and back up again. His nervousness sinking back in again. He wanted to kiss the other so badly—but he didn’t know how it would go over. 

What happens if Ozzy didn’t want that? Or he wasn’t ready for that yet? Fuck it, leaning in the lieutenant awkwardly pressed his lips to Ozzy’s, his face felt like it was on fire, fearing that the ex-leader would pull away or get mad at him for advancing so quickly, but when none of that happened his nerves backed off a bit. 

After a few seconds of DJ’s awkward lips being pressed against Ozzy’s the highwayman’s lips was the one to continue the kiss, the former leader’s chapped pair slowly moving against DJ’s soft pair. A gentle, content noise leaving them, which was muffled but the movie playing in the background. DJ was so relieved that this was something Ozzy wanted as well. His hands letting go of the other’s hand and arm one caressing Oz’s bearded cheek the other gripped the man’s shirt in a gentle grasp. 

Seconds faded into minutes as the kiss continued, lips moving slowly together in an uncoordinated mess, but that didn’t matter to DJ. He liked it actually, but they will get better each time they kissed. 

DJ was the first to pull back when it was getting difficult to kiss since he was running out of oxygen because he was an idiot and forgot to breathe. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips again as he looked up to see Ozzy doing the same. 

“Maybe we should do this again sometime?” DJ’s voice just above that of whisper so only Ozzy could hear. 

“We should.” Ozzy’s voice matched DJ’s pitch. 

The two of them let out faint laughter before resuming their hand holding and watching the movie with the people they called family. 

This was the best first date.


End file.
